Rage of the Heart
by FortressMaximus
Summary: (TOTALLY 100 PERCENT FINISHED! COMPLETED!! 5/13) A misunderstanding sends Renamon down a path that will tear the Tamers apart! Can Rika stop her before the life of a fellow Tamer comes to a bitter end? (my 1st Tamers fic-if you can read/review TKS!!)
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes:  
  
-Hello everyone and welcome to the start of my first Tamers fanfic and one that's been pestering me for several weeks now. I took a break from 'Ashes to Ashes' and 'Of Crests and Planets' to do this, so for the delay in those other stories I am sorry.   
-'Rage of the Heart' will be several small chapters as the weeks go by as it is very much a work in progress. I will be using English names and attacks as I just like them better for the most part. Also, this takes place after the end of Tamers (Digimon season 3), which hasn't shown yet on Fox so I apologize in advance for any blatant continuity errors.  
-Blunt Self Promotion: Please review if you get a chance! I really could use a few in my 'inbox' :)\  
-Oh, I don't own Digimon. (Duh).   
-Enjoy!!  
  
FortressMaximus  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
"Rage of the Heart"  
  
  
  
The glove-covered paw clenched tightly as Renamon looked at her partner, the fury in the fox's eyes beyond measure.   
  
"Stay here Rika. He shall /pay/ for what he has done to you! This I swear!"  
  
"Renamon....don't! Please! It's not what you thi.....!"  
  
But Rika's cries went unheard as Renamons' rage overwhelmed the normal trust of her Tamers' words and the yellow Digimon phased-shifted into dimensional limbo, away from her partner and friend, leaving Rika and Doctor Mizuno alone in the small clinic.   
  
Turning, Rika looked at the young woman who had remained silent to this point, watching the heated exchange in quiet contemplation. Balling her fists, Rika tried to fight back the tears that threaten to flow down her cheeks, but anyone could tell it was a loosing battle.   
  
"We've got to stop her! In her mood...as angry as she is....". Rika stammered as she tried to elaborate more, but the pounding of her heart made such things impossible.   
  
It was then one hand, then another, gently came to rest on Rika's shoulders. Then a powerful and supportive hug surrounded her. Unable to hold back any longer, the tears escaped Rika's eyes and she started to sob into the long, white folds of Amy's lab coat. It was only after several minutes did the elder woman pull away and fix her young patient with a reassuring gaze.   
  
"Rika, I will help in any way possible. Renamon has become a close friend as well over these past few months and I won't let her do anything she will regret the rest of her life if I can help it. But I need you to help me calmly and rationally. Do you understand...?" Amy's voice kept a soft, slow tone as Rika started to regain control and focus on what needed to be done.  
  
With a nod the Tamer felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "I understand..." came the soft reply as she brushed the few remaining tears on her cheek aside.  
  
Amy nodded and stood up. "Okay. First things first--do you know where she's going?"  
  
With a glance out the door towards the direction of home, Rika nodded.   
  
"Can we get there first?"  
  
There was a long pause, as if Rika had not fully heard the question. Finally she shook her head, looking back at her physician..."No. Renamon's too fast when she uses her dimensional shifting powers. She's halfway there by now."  
  
Amy heard the fear and sadness start to grow in Rika's voice, but there was no time to deal with that now. She /had/ to keep Rika focused.   
  
"Can your....Digi...whatever..." she asked, struggling with the terminology as she pointed to Rika's D-Arc, laying on top of her jeans and T-shirt on the chair outside the changing room.   
  
"No good..." Rika interrupted, guessing what was being asked next. "She's too far way and all I have with me is attack cards. That's the /last/ thing we need..." she sourly commented.  
  
Amy nodded, then startled as Rika practically leapt towards the desk and grabbed the phone, ignoring the chilly draft the gown created. "Let's see Renamon outrun the phone company!"  
  
Rika punched in the number, then frowned. She tried the number again, only to slam it down seconds later. A hissed 'DAMM!' was the response to Amy's inquisitive look.   
  
" 'All circuits are busy' " she angrily spat, mocking the monotone computer voice that had ended her call. It was then Rika's head jerked over towards her temporarily discarded clothing and with a flash of insight, ran over and rifled through the pockets until she brought out her text-pager.   
  
Quickly the fingers flew over the small keyboard as Rika tried to warn him of the approaching Digimon, but after a few more seconds she paused. Looking at the small LCD screen her hand clamped around the plastic housing in pure anger.   
  
Amy ran her fingers through her short blue hair as she watched Rika struggle for control of her emotions. She was about to tell her this area was a 'dead zone'-cellular phones and pagers didn't work here- but upon hearing the 'crack' of the housing and subsequent impact of the pager against the far wall, Amy knew that such information was now a moot point.   
  
"No service found?!" she practically snarled as the Tamer glared at the remains of her pager as if her gaze would melt the offending device into an un-offending puddle of goo.   
  
Once again a reassuring hand clasp down upon Rika's shoulders as the doctor shook her head. 'I understand how you feel Rika, but that anger won't do /either/ of you any good..." the doctor gently reminded her while stressing the point why she came here in the first place. .   
  
Struck to the core, Rika nodded and gradually tried to reform her old facade of icy distance. While she hadn't had a need to revert back to the cold and emotionally distant young woman Renamon had first come to know, it was a well practiced mannerism and within a few moments Rika's emotions were mostly back under her tight control.   
  
"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for...".   
  
"But did it make you feel better?"  
  
Rika shrugged. "A little." she answered, her voice so unlike any Amy had heard from one so young in all the years she ran the Juuban Woman's' Shelter.   
  
"Is there anyone else we can call Rika?" she asked, hoping the young woman could think of another option that wasn't visible to the elder healer.   
  
Looking away, Rika glared up at the stars in the night sky and fixed her gaze upon what she thought was Mercury, the brightest star in the heavens this time of year. For long moments she took in the starlight, as if trying to see an answer in the glow of that distant planet.   
  
"Rika...?" came the soft query as Amy tried to remind her that time was running out.   
  
The 14 year-old turned, her tear-streaked cheeks pale in the moonlight. With a soft nod she walked over to the phone and prayed to whatever diety happened to be listening--human, Digimon, or otherwise--would be powerful enough to let the call go through.   
  
As she dialed a new number, Rika realized her wish to not involve the other Tamers was simply impossible at this point. She needed help, and there was only one person who could help her now.. Her icy front thawed slightly; being a bitch at this time of night wouldn't create any great reason for him to help.   
  
Miles away, a phone rang and caused the sleeping pair-one human and one Digimon--to slowly stir from their respectful dreams and stare dumbly at the phone.   
  
"Answer the phone Henry! It's not going to answer itself...." mumbled Terriermon as the exhausted Digimon didn't have the strength--or the desire---to move for the warm place he had been in most of the night.   
  
Trying to reach the phone, Henry fought off both the growing need for more sleep and a numb hand as he tried to get the feeling back into his fingertips. "I'm trying..." he mumbled..."arm's asleep...".   
  
The phone rang again, sending chills down Terriermon's spine. "Hurry up Henry! That's hurting my ears...." the Digimon grumbled, burying himself deeper into the covers.   
  
"This coming from the Digimon who's answer to everything is 'momentai...'.." teased the young man as he felt the fingers of his left hand tingle, blood finally flowing properly to them. .   
  
Terriermon muttered something rather profane sounding in reply, making the teen glad he didn't fully hear what his Digimon had said.   
  
With a final flex, Henry stretched and wrapped his fingers over the phone headset and sat up, his lanky orange pajamas-clad frame now rested against the headboard.   
  
"Hello...?" he mumbled, praying it wasn't a tele-marketer. He knew they had jobs of their own to do to earn a living, but /not/ at 3 am.   
  
There was a pause on the line, broken only by the soft hiss of background static from the cordless phone. Henry was about to hang up when a voice broke the stillness.   
  
"Henry...? It's Rika."  
  
The young man looked at the phone once, then twice, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had never heard Rika like this.  
  
"Rika...?" echoed Henry as even Terriermon perked up at the mention of her name. "Are you okay...?" he asked, trying to ignore the look of worry on Terriermon's face as it no doubt mirrored his own sudden unease.   
  
"Yea, I'm..." began the voice, but then a deep sigh came out and a more honest answer came from the other end. "No, Henry, I'm not. I....don't have anywhere else to turn...and I can't do it by myself. I need your help...".   
  
Looking at the phone a third time, the young man simply was in shock at the depth of despair in Rika's voice. He had never heard her sound so lost, and would have placed money never to hear that emotion at all from someone as strong and confident as Rika.   
  
***This must be bad if Rika's asking something like this.....***mused Henry before giving Terriermon a look that made it clear that something was wrong but he didn't know what...yet.   
  
"Of course Rika. Are you or Renamon in trouble??" he asked, not sure what else other than her partner being in trouble would her Rika into such a situation she...of all people...would nearly plead for help.   
  
"I'm....fine...Henry. But Renamon. She's....I....." began the voice, but paused when a wave of worry passed through her body.   
  
"Rika....where are you? Terriermon and I can be there...." he started to offer but was cut short by an unexpected response.   
  
"No!..." nearly shouted Rika before she reigned in her emotions. "No, Henry. Please. You've got to get to Renamon. Stop her before she....she..."  
  
Henry froze as Rika's voice began to actually falter and fade. Terriermon was fully awake now and listening to the conversation as his prodigious ears were a blessing in this case.  
  
"Before she does what Rika??" prodded Henry, an icy ball of worry now lodged firmly in his gut.   
  
Time crawled along as another pause filled the air before Rika finally revealed her fearful prediction...  
  
"Henry, you've got to stop Renamon because I think she's going to kill Takato!!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
**************  
A/N part 2--Kill Takato!? What could have made Renamon turn her back on Rika's pleas and go after Takato?? Will Rika be able to stop Renamon from doing something she'll regret forever?? Why is Rika at a Women's shelter, who is Dr. Amy Mizuno and how does she know about Renamon?? All this and more in part two. 


	2. PART II

"Rage of the Heart" part II   
  
  
By Fortress Maximus  
This section PG-13   
(authors notes at bottom)  
  
  
The 40+ year-old ambulance churned through the city streets at breakneck speeds, scattering what little early morning traffic there was like leaves in a hurricane. Inside the aged rescue vehicle Rika sat oblivious to the world outside as it passed by, her mind trying to find a few moments of quiet as the night had taken a huge toll on her emotional stability.   
  
Upon seeing her patients' expressionless face, Dr. Amy Mizuno tried to reassure the young woman that all was not lost yet. "We /will/ get there in time Rika...." reassured the physician as she topped a hill and took the off-ramp that led to the heart of the city.   
  
Replying with only a gently nod, Rika held onto the door handle as the twin towers of Hypos came into view. It was only then Rika felt as if they /might/ actually make it to the park in time.   
  
Amy turned the events of the night over in her mind once more as the ambulance swept into the city limits and made it's way towards the park Rika had suggested as a rendezvous spot. Listening to the conversation Rika had with this 'Henry', Amy could hear the desperation creeping into Rika's voice as she called on her friend for help. Even now, all the physician could do was pray Renamon could be stopped long enough for Rika to arrive and explain what truly happened between her and Takato.  
  
"Henry! What in blazes is going on and /what/ are you doing up at..." John paused and bleary-eyed looked at his watch..."3:30 in the morning??" asked the elder of the two men as Henry finished putting his pants and shoes on while at the same time arguing with his little sister.  
  
All in all, it was disorganized chaos.   
  
"Sorry Dad! No time to explain!" yelled back the young man as he made his way through the apartment and towards the front door, in the process scooping up Terriermon and putting the cream colored Digimon safely in his arms.   
  
"But Henwy...!" protested the still-sleepy Susie as she held an equally tired Lopmon in her tiny hands. "If there's danger, you need Lopmon and me to stop it! I'm a Twamer remember!" the young woman half-protested, half-whined.   
  
"She just wants to be useful Henry. You know that..." whispered Terriermon who knew that while Susie may not understand what was gong on--heck, even HE didn't fully understand what was going on--but she knew that there was trouble and she wanted to protect her big brother.   
  
Reigning in his emotions, Henry knelt down and gave his sister a huge hug both as an apology for yelling at her and for not bringing her along. "Listen Susie. This is really personal big-brother kinda stuff." he tried to explain, but saw nothing but confusion in her young eyes.   
  
Trying a different tactic, Henry put on his best smile. "Know how when you and Terriermon played Tea Party and no big brothers were allowed?" he asked, hoping she would recall those numerous rainy evenings.   
  
"Of course! Silly Henwy, tea parties are for me, and Lopmon, and Pwincess Pwetty Pants! Big brothers aren't allowed 'cause it's in the rules!" Susie answered, beaming brightly at the thought of knowing something her smarter big brother didn't.   
  
Terriermon shivered at the mention of 'THE NAME' and was rewarded with an understanding smile from Lopmon. By this point in time, the former Deva fully understood the strains of such obligations on Princess Pretty Pants and sympathized with her lighter-colored twin.   
"That's right Susie!" agreed Henry as he silently prayed this line of 'logic' would work. "And the stuff I have to do is all boy stuff. No girls allowed. It's part of the rules I have to follow too. Okay....?"  
  
A tense moment followed and Susie looked about ready to cry but she bravely nodded and clutched Lopmon closer--a move that caused the cocoa-colored Digimon to gasp for breath. "Okay Henwy!" smiled the girl as she practically bounced on her feet... "Go do your icky boy stuff and then whens you get back you can come to my tea party and tell everyone about it!"  
  
This time both Henry and Terriermon shivered in fright, but the former nodded so as to take the bittersweet victory and deal with the consequences later.   
  
"Oh goodie! Come on Lopmon! We're going to have a tea par...." Susie squealed with delight, but a massive yawn cut her off..."...ty. But first I'm going to take a nap and dream I'm a princess in a huge castle!" exclaimed the girl and started to walk off back to bed, giggling and holding the still-gasping Lopmon as the pair disappeared into her bedroom.   
  
That crisis adverted for the moment, Henry and Terriermon looked at his dad and shook his head before the elder man could ask his next question. "I'm sorry dad, and I promise to explain when we get back. Right know, just trust me when I say that we have to go. Please...!?"  
  
Hearing the sincerity in his son's voice, the elder man nodded and gave his son and his Digimon a nod of understanding. "Just come home safe Henry. We'll worry about everything else later..." conceded the man as he was /so/ glad his wife was visiting her sister and wasn't here to worry about this new situation.   
  
"Hey..it's okay. Momentai...." suggested Terriermon as he beamed brightly with confidence he truly didn't feel.   
  
Nodding, Henry tried to give a confident smile and then tore out of the apartment and off into the night on their mission of mercy.   
  
Taking steps two and three a a time, Henry put every bit of his agility and speed to use as the concrete and glass of the city was slowly displaced by the natural feel of the city park as the Tamer tried to cut as much time between his current location and Takato's house as he could.   
  
"Are we going to make it Henry...?" asked Terriermon, hanging on for dear life as his partner jumped over hedges as if they were not there.   
  
"I don't know Terriermon..." panted the young man as he focused on his goal that was already beginning to take shape on the far side of the park. "But for Rika and Takato's sake we /have/ to try!"  
  
Nodding, Terriermon fell silent, knowing that his partner needed to focus on his movements. But more than anything, the Digimon still could not figure out what would push Renamon to the point of hurting a friend like Takato? Rika hadn't been very forthcoming with information after dropping that little bombshell and if Henry had any guesses he wasn't sharing them. So /why/ was Renamon out for Takato?   
  
A sense of dread filled the Digimon as he suddenly realized that...just maybe...finding out the answer to that question would be worse than not knowing...  
  
The real world and the shadow dimension became one in the same as Renamon pushed her shifting powers to their very limit. Crisscrossing the park, she made her way towards the far exit and her prey that lay just a few blocks beyond it.   
  
Heart pounding and eyes filled with tears of anger, the fox Digimon shivered with fury as each step closer to her goal reminded her of why she was here in the first place. **I trusted you Takato; called you an ally. Yet you betrayed my trust and took from Rika what you had no right too! For that you will /pay/, I swear it! No one hurts Rika; no one!**  
  
With the horrible mental image of what must have happened in that collapsed cape so few weeks ago playing in her minds' eye, Renamon tried to ignore the screams from her partner's protests and focused on making the person responsible for those screams face justice for what he sowed that day.  
  
"She's here!" shouted Terriermon, as a gasping Henry looked up from the lampposts he was leaning on and looked around. "Over..there!" pointed the Digimon as his senses easily focused on the bio-beat of the female Digimon he knew so well.   
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!' yelled Henry as once more he scooped up Terriermon and raced towards the exit once again, this time eyes darting around for the slightest hint of yellow against green leaves as he neared the spot Terriermon pointed to.  
  
Suddenly....  
  
Her senses screamed danger as Renamon pulled up short from doing the final leap to clear the park as her battle instincts came to the forefront of her racing heart and mind. She /knew/ this feeling, and thus who it was.   
  
But how? How did they know she was here?  
  
"Renamon, stop right there!" shouted Henry as he pulled between the fox Digimon and the exit. With a graceful slide Terriermon superimposed himself between his Tamer and the upset looking Digimon, who was now standing on the lowest tree branch overlooking the pair.   
  
Renamon said nothing as she easily slipped onto the ground, now face to face with her friends. "A bit early out for a morning stroll, isn't it Henry?" she smoothly asked, trying to see how much they knew of the past few hours.   
  
"We know why your here Renamon, and we can't let you hurt Takato..." began Henry  
  
"...and no matter what you think he might have done, there's no reason to go off like a upset Monochromon on him!" finished Terriermon.   
  
"This isn't your concern Henry. You and Terriermon were not involved when it happened, and you shouldn't be involved now. Leave. Please." asked Renamon, trying to keep the pair out of what was about to unfold. Despite her initial dislike at Terriermon's carefree attitude and Henry's initial fear of battle, the past few months had changed many of Renamon's thoughts about the two and she honestly didn't want to battle them.   
  
Not over someone like Takato.   
  
**When 'it' happened??** mused Henry as he eyed Renamon. **What 'it' is she /talking/ about??**  
  
The lack of understand must have been prevalent in the boy's eyes as Renamon could easily see that neither of the pair knew the horrible truth that drove her to do this. It had to have been either Rika or Amy who called them; asking them to interfere. But it was clear they were not told the whole story.   
  
"You don't know what he did Henry..." seethed Renamon as she met the boys' gaze with a hard one of her own. "He betrayed us all, and took from Rika what he had no right to possess! If you knew the truth, you would not defend him so outright I believe...".   
  
"Then tell us already, geesh!" shot back Terriermon as the small Digimon's patience had apparently reached its limit.  
  
"Terriermon!" chided Henry as this was no time to provoke an already angry Digimon of Renamon's power.   
  
"Well, she's talking in riddles Henry and we got enough of that when Rika called!"   
  
**So that's how they knew...** mused Renamon until a horrid thought ran through her mind. **But why would Rika want them to stop me from...**  
  
Her inner voice trailed off as she realized the truth. **Of course; Guilmon. If I hurt Takato, Guilmon might come after me once he returns from exploring the Digital World with Ryo. She would choose to face him-after what he did to her-day in and out just to keep me safe?**  
  
Henry watched as some of the anger drain from Renamon's form, but if that would be enough to sway her course of action he could not tell.   
  
**I'm sorry Rika, but I will not let you face such humiliation for my benefit. You were violated, and he will pay!**  
  
Looking up once more, Renamon faced her friends and slowly shook her head. "I am sorry you were involved in this Henry, but out of respect for you and Terriermon I ask you leave this alone. Go home to your sister and Lopmon and let me do what I must to avenge Rika's honor."  
  
"We're not going anywhere Renamon and we're not going to let you hurt Takato! He's our friend.../your/ friend as well! You can't stand there and tell me anything that will make me believe killing Takato is justifiable in your eyes because such a reason does /not/ exi....".  
  
At first, Henry almost didn't hear the words Renamon uttered. Then, he prayed he misunderstood what had been said. But as he looked down at Terriermon's shocked expression, it became clear that they both /had/ heard correctly. Now the reason gave by Renamon echoed in his mind over and over as he tried to understand how the impossible happened....   
  
"Takato raped her Henry, and now she carries his child...."   
  
(To Be Continued....)  
  
Author's Notes:  
************  
1) I don't own Digimon  
2) This section PG-13 for the last line just to play it safe.   
3) Please read and review if you can. I really like getting feedback!  
4) Enjoy! 


	3. PART III

Rage of the Heart--part III  
  
  
Authors notes:  
I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, but due to illness and a massive change in my work schedule, I am going to post what I have done to this point so as to not keep anyone waiting more than I have. Thank you all for your kind reviews and I promise it's only going to get more intense! Wait until you see the end of chapter 4!!  
  
Thank you!--F_M  
(this section PG)  
  
  
  
  
  
The moonlight filtered in through tightly closed blinds, illuminating the hallway in a surreal glow of rotating stripes of black and white upon the hardwood flooring.   
  
One footfall, then another, landed on the polished floor as a soft groan accompanied each hint of movement.   
  
"Okay, next batch add less cinnamon to the Guilmon Bread..." sighed Mr. Matsuki as his stomach gurgled in response to his mentioning of the 'C' word.   
  
With a dour grimace, he ignored the urge to return to the bathroom and decided to try to squeeze a few hours sleep into the remaining night before his work...and passion...caused him to open the bakery downstairs at an all-too-early 5am.   
  
About to enter the bedroom, he paused as a soft 'creak' filled the air in-between his own steps. Turning, the movement in his son's room grabbed his full attention as Takato shouldn't not be up this late save for a quick trip to the restroom...or the sneak-reading at a favorite comic that just came out.  
  
Smiling as the memories of having done the latter more times forgotten than recalled, he walked over and gently knocked on the door before slowly opening it.   
  
There by the window, sitting upon the small ledge that overlooked the street below, Takato stared out into the night with the same sad expression he had taken to wearing of late ever since Guilmon had went to the digital world with Ryo for these few short weeks. Even in the dispersed moonlight, it was apparent his son was looking a picture that was more than likely the cause of the somber expression upon his young face.   
  
"Takato...?" prompted the elder Matsuki as he walked over the carpet, dodging strewn sneakers, goggles and other assorted bit of clothing and schoolbooks to pull up besides his son.   
  
Blinking, Takato looked up, trying to brandish his usual confident smile, but the attempt felt short as whatever was bothering him was more powerful that his usual cheerful grin.   
  
"Uhm...heya Dad. Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Not at all son, but you know you shouldn't be up this late..." admonished his father lightly. "You haven't picked up a fever had you...?" asked his dad as the back of his hand went to his son's forehead in the time honored parental tradition of checking for sickness.   
  
Resisting the urge to sigh, Takato let his dad finish before shaking his head. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking...." he replied vaguely.   
  
"About Guilmon?"  
  
It would have been so easy for Takato to take the ready-made excuse, but for some reason he didn't feel like lying to his dad. Over the past few nights he had come to terms over Guilmon's decision to stay in the Digital World with Ryo for a few weeks. The elder Tamer had been right when he suggested Guilmon could benefit from learning about the Digital World; just because Takato had created him on Earth didn't mean the dinosaur Digimon couldn't benefit from learning about his 'second home', as Ryo had called it.   
  
But now, other, more personal thoughts had began to creep into Takato's mind now that his worry over Guilmon was lessened. Thoughts of why Rika had been so distance after; well, after what had happened. Every time he tried to talk to her she changed the subject, or stormed off full of anger. But most frustrating of all was he could feel that she wanted../needed/.. to talk about what happened, but if so, why was she avoiding him?   
  
All of these thoughts and feelings were too new to understand by himself, and even though he respected Henry's wisdom, this wasn't a problem his friend could solve.   
  
He needed someone who understood girls and could explain them.  
  
Which really left only one decent course of action.   
  
"Uhm...not...really dad. "  
  
Blinking, his father nodded and gently wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder. Every fatherly instinct was on alert as his son's tone of voice clearly indicated that something deeply personal was bothering the young man.   
  
"So if it's not Guilmon, what's got you up at 3 am then...?" he asked casually, letting Takato be in control of the conversation, revealing as much as he felt comfortable with at the start.   
  
After a moment Takato answered by handing over a small 5x7 oak framed picture.   
  
Gently taking the offering, the older of the two Matsukimen looked at the picture and then towards his son. "You miss your friends in the Digital World?" he ventured as the group shot in the picture showed a smiling Takato and the rest of the Tamers waving farewell to those behind the camera.   
  
"Kinda, I guess... ."  
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that answer only partially held any truth; something deeper than what this picture showed on the surface was gnawing at his son.   
  
It was then a shimmer of light reflected off the glass-covered photo and he saw several smudges over one face in particular, as if a finger had been drawn in thoughtful caresses over her cheek.   
  
The face of a young red-haired woman with eyes of violet and a gaze that suggested she possessed a will of steel.   
  
**Oh....my....** came the internal exclamation as he began to realize what might /just/ be going through his son's mind.   
Something far more important than missing his Digimon partner or his friends in the Digital World.   
  
"You're in love with her, aren't you Takato?"  
  
Blinking, the young man felt a majority of the blood rush to his face. "Uhm...in...love with who Dad...?" stammered Takato as he was shocked by his father's deduction of his problem with so little information.   
  
"Miss Nonaka, or can I call her Rika?"  
  
Still blushing, Takato shrugged. "I guess...Rika's fine because if I ever call her 'Miss' anything she'll probably slug me out of principle...".   
  
Nodding, a gently smile passed over his lips as he alternated his view between his still-blushing son and the young woman in the photo. "She's very pretty." he commented, hiding his surprise that it was Rika, not Jeri, who had apparently been the first to seriously capture Takato's heart.   
  
"Yea..she is..." replied Takato with a bit of a goofy smile upon his lips, feeling a little more relaxed. His father compliment his taste in girls was an ego boost he direly needed.   
"Have you told her?"  
  
The goofy smile rapidly vacated Takato's face. "Uhm...kinda."  
  
"And how do you 'kinda' tell someone you like them Takato?" his father asked, unable to keep the humor from creeping into his voice.   
  
"Well, uhm..I guess you..." he tried to explain, but the more the tried the more flustered he became. "Just... promise you won't get mad okay Dad??" Takato finally asked, taking a teen's last point of refuge in such an awkward conversation.   
  
"I promise Takato..." assured the elder man who knew that his son was looking for some kind of reassurance that these thoughts and feelings were okay to have and not be something to freak out over.   
  
**That I'll leave to my wife...** he sighed, as he knew that she would be the very last person to admit Takato was old enough to have such feelings about girls.   
  
"And...you won't tell Mom...will you?"  
  
Blinking, he looked down. "Takato, it's really nothing to be ashamed of son. Your mom might have been less than supportive at first when she meet Guilmon, but I think this is something she is already expecting to happen and she wants to be there for you when it does."  
  
"I know Dad. But...I just can't deal with that right now. Please?"  
  
A long moment passed before finally he nodded in agreement. "Okay, I won't say anything to spoil for you and her. But if she asks me outright, I'm not going to lie."  
  
Takato didn't want lie to his mom either, but this was guy stuff she /simply/ wouldn't understand.   
  
Another moment passed as his voice sank to but a whisper as he knew he had to start somewhere.  
  
"Well Dad...we kinda....kissed."  
  
"I see. How serious?"  
  
"Pretty serious."  
  
" 'Kiss on the cheek' serious?"  
Takato cringed as he shook his head, unable to find the right word as the blush on his cheeks grew deeper.   
  
"Full lips?" ventured his father cautiously  
  
Takato buried his face in a nearby pillow, as sure as the world the cotton and foam would burst into flame from his burning cheeks. "Worse..." came the answer, muffled by the pillow.   
  
The start of a wide grin tugged at the corners of hislips as he tried to think of something to reduce Takato's embarrassment, but no ideas readily presented themselves. Choosing to simply respond with an 'Oh, I see, " he gently rubbed his son's back trying to give some measure of comfort to his son while trying to avoid saying the word 'T' word and send his offspring into spontaneous combustion   
  
"So you told her, so-to-speak, and now she won't give you the time of day right?"  
  
Takato looked up in shock. "H...how...?"  
  
A soft laugh staved off his reply before he settled down and gave his son another reassuring pat on the back. "Takato, your not the only guy to have the same exact problems. You and Rika shared something pretty special, but now she's not sure how to react. You're torn between not saying anything or pushing the issue because the waiting is driving you crazy." Taking a breath, he paused and looked back down. "Am I even close?"  
  
Takato nodded, vowing to never underestimate his dad again. "So, what do I do now?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
The young man looked up, as if waiting for the perfect answer to come from his dad's wisdom.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?!"  
  
"That's right. I know how hard it is to just sit around and not do /something/ about these feelings, but if you push the issue it could turn something exciting into something unpleasant. What you should do is simply pulling her off to one side-where it's quiet-and tell her you'd like to talk about what happened. Tell her you know she might not be ready, and that's A-Ok with you.   
She'll now know that you are prepared too, which will make the whole thing more comfortable for you both.   
  
Upon realizing how right his dad was, Takato turned and gave his father a huge hug of thanks. While there was more.../much/ more...that had happened in that small cave that he was still keeping from his dad, this small sliver of hope gave the young Tamer the confidence he needed to unlock Rika's heart once more.   
  
Wrapping his arms around Takato, he smiled and patted his son's back. "You know you can come to me on anything son. You never have to fight these feelings alone..." .   
  
Looking up, Takato smiled warmly. "I know Dad. I know....".   
  
  
"No."  
  
"NO."  
  
"NO! That can't be right Renamon!"   
  
"Shouting won't change the facts Henry..." smoothly replied the yellow Digimon, her anger still seething just under the surface but restrained--for now.   
  
"Facts? What 'facts' do you /possibly/ have that could support such an outlandish theory?" countered Henry as simply stood there, transfixed by how calm Renamon was despite the horrible accusation that had just been uttered.   
  
Poor Terriermon sat there, shocked beyond coherent thought for the moment. The cream and greenish Digimon could do no more than follow the conversation from Tamer to Digimon much like a verbal tennis ball.   
  
"The facts are Henry that when we rescued Takato and Rika, she had a bruise upon her left cheek. And the fact that their scents were mixed with each other"  
  
"They were in a cave-in! Anything could have caused that bruise to happen. And considering they had no way to provide heat they had to help each other stay warm! I hardly call that a fact that indicated Takato... ." Henry's voice trailed off as he was unable to even say the word.   
  
"That is what I believed so at first, because Rika assured me she was fine. But if that was the case, /why/ have they been so distant since then if nothing was the matter?"  
  
"All right, I'll admit that I've been a little worried about that myself. But /you/ have to admit that Rika's not an easy person to be friends with Renamon. Sometimes the slightest misunderstanding is taken the wrong way and she could go for days without speaking."  
  
Renamon paused, silently agreeing with that point even though she wished otherwise. Shuddering as memories of their breakup after the incident with IceDevimon filled her mind, the Digimon shook her head to clear the images.   
  
"Perhaps Henry. But explain to me how I could be wrong when a few hours ago I and Rika discovered she was carrying a child! When I questioned her on who the father was, she admitted it was Takato's!"  
  
Henry slumped against the back of a close park bench, shaken to the core by the knowledge that Rika could be carrying Takato's child. He was too young for this, they /all/ were simply /not ready/ for this kind of responsibility.   
  
Being a Tamer was one thing, but to be a parent....  
  
It was then another tangent of thought ran through Henry's mind. In an final, desperate, attempt to change Renamon's viewpoint the young Tamer stood up and met her gaze with pure conviction.   
  
"Renamon, please listen to yourself! No matter what you think you might have seen, this is /Takato/ we're talking about! For him to do what your suggesting would be impossible because he couldn't do that to anyone, let alone someone who he considered a friend like Rika! It's ridiculous for someone as kind as Takato to let that happen! It takes rage, and anger of a terrible kind for something like that..."  
  
Renamon paused for but a moment, wishing she could truly believe the words being put forth before her. But for all his passion in protecting his friend, Henry's argument had one fatal flaw.   
  
"You say that Takato does not possess the qualities such as rage and anger to turn into such a being. Yet, was it not his rage and need for revenge that turned Guilmon into Megidramon?"  
  
Terriermon watched as his partner's face paled to a milky white as Renamon's point was made.   
  
"But Renamon...." interjected Terriermon as the Digimon finally found his voice... "..that was different. He was angry at Leomon having been killed. Anyone--you, me, Kazu...any of us could have lost our marbles like Takato did! But he pulled himself together in the end. That's what counts the most!" pleaded Terriermon as he struggled to help his partner reach the sensible, logical Renamon that lay buried beneath the angry figure before them.   
  
Sadly, she shook her head. "Perhaps so Terriermon, but I was there, /you/ were not. You did not see the haunted look in her eyes when we freed them from that cave, nor could you feel the pain and anguish within her heart as I did."  
  
She paused and again drew up to her full height and fixed her gaze on her friends as it was clear there would be no further discussion.   
  
"Takato will accept responsibility for what he has done, or else." stated Renamon as her paws clenched tightly once more.   
  
Realizing that logic and compassion were not going to win this battle of wills, Henry inhaled softly and again stood squarely on his feet as Terriermon joined his partner in a battle-ready--but wholly unwanted--stance.   
  
"Henry, I ask you and Terriermon once more; leave me to do what I must." asked Renamon, her heart truly not wanting it to come to this.   
  
Not against them.   
  
"I have told you more than I should; revealed too many secrets that should have stayed buried. But I do this so you will understand why I must reclaim Rika's honor. Her life, her soul, is mine to protect and I will not let anyone, be they foe or once a friend, cause her pain."  
  
"I can't let you hurt him Renamon. I just /know/ there is a way to avoid this, find a peaceful solution...." Henry countered, but to no avail.   
  
The look on Renamon's face made it clear there were no other options.   
  
Terriermon could feel the worry and sadness from his Tamer, the emotions mirroring his own almost exactly. **Renamon, why won't you listen to reason??...** silently pleaded the small Digimon as he reluctantly accepted the outcome before him.   
  
"There is no other recourse Henry...."  
  
"And I can't let you hurt our best friend..." countered the Tamer as the two watched each other for several long moments with only the sound of a distant ambulance breaking the early morning quiet.   
  
Then, in the still of the park, the sounds of friendship being torn asunder could easily be heard as the battle was joined.   
  
"DIGI-MODIFY!!! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!!!"  
  
  
  
(To Be Continued....) 


	4. Part IVa

Rage of the Heart--Chapter4a  
  
FortressMaxmus  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
1) Hello everyone! Here is the first part of the conclusion to 'Rage of the Heart'. The conclusion (4b) will be posted tomorrow (Monday, May 6th). I am sorry to split the story up, but due to RL work problems I'm VERY limited on free time right now. My thanks to everyone for being patient and I hope it was worth the wait!  
  
2) I don't own Digimon. Duh.   
  
3) This chapter PG-13.   
  
4) I could /not/ find any of my earlier Tamers tapes so based on memory I am calling Gargomon's attack 'GargoCannon". If it's something else I'll change it as soon as I find the correct term.   
  
5) To everyone awaiting 'Ashes to Ashes' and 'Of Crests and Planets' I'm sorry. I have no desire to work on them at the moment due to lack of muse, time, and other concerns. I am VERY sorry and will try to get the current chapters up soon.   
  
6) I hope you liked my first Tamers story. If you get a chance to read and review I would greatly appreciate it!  
  
THANKS!!--F_M  
  
--------  
  
A flash of light filled Takato's window, jarring the just-asleep young man somewhat awake. Groggily he turned over, facing away from the window muttering how it wasn't supposed to storm tonight.   
  
Seconds later, another bright flash of light filled his room. Again, he tried to bury himself deeper into the covers and return to his Rika-filled dreams. It was only when the air filled with gunfire-like thunder did Takato jolt awake enough to hear the soft beeping of his D-Arc, still buried in the folds of his discarded jeans.   
  
"What's going on out there....?" mused the half-awake Tamer as he fumbled through the darkness, guided only by brief flashes of lighting and the pinpoints of light that managed to escape from his confined D-Arc. Rubbing his eyes he uncovered the device then blinked once, then twice ,at the readout before yelling a less than proper 'Oh crap!"  
  
In seconds Takato was dressed, heart racing as he again peered at the display that showed two powerful Digimon less than a mile away. He couldn't yet tell exactly who was involved, but regardless of what Digimon had crossed over he knew Rika would be there before anyone else--himself included.   
  
And she might need help.   
  
It was only then Takato realized he could little--if any--help. Without Guilmon, he couldn't offer much more than another target for whatever rogue Digimon was out there. And in that same second he realized that he didn't care. Rika was going to be there, and he would help no matter what. Even being a target was more than acceptable if it meant keeping her and Renamon safe a few seconds longer.   
  
Grabbing his goggles, the Tamer ran out the door to his bedroom and started down the steps to the bakery's back door when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.   
  
"Takato! For heaven's sake it's nearly 4 in the morning! Just where do you think you're going??" asked his mom in that tone of voice reserved for disapproving mothers when their sons did something incredibly illogical to the rest of the world but themselves.   
  
**Gotta work on being stealthy when sneaking out...** he thought, putting on his best face before looking at his mom.  
  
"Sorry Mom, but there's Digimon in the park and...."  
  
"Takato, there's /always/ Digimon in the park! Why do you think hardly anyone goes there after dark anymore!? I am /not/ about to let you go traipsing into the park at such an unholy hour by yourself! If there's Digimon causing trouble let the police handle it!" Composing herself, the upset woman glided down the steps and wrapped her son in an unexpected embrace. "I just got you back Takato, and here you are, rushing off into danger without thinking again...."  
  
The young man returned the hug, full well seeing his mother's point of view. But still..."Mom, I've got to go. Henry or Rika are bound to be there, and they might need my help!"  
  
"But without Guilmon, what good can you do all by yourself? You're just a little boy..."  
  
Takato inwardly cringed at the 'little boy' remark, but bit his lower lip as now was not the time to bring up how painful it was to still be thought of that way, even after all that he had accomplished.   
  
"Mom, I've got to go. It's my job as a responsible adult and as a Tamer..." and with that he pulled away from her and out the back door before another word could be said.   
  
Standing alone, the woman pulled her robe tighter as she watched her son slip out into the early morning chill, his final words still ringing in her ears. * 'It's my job as a responsible adult...'* echoed in her mind as she tried to understand how fast her son had grown up and how she had missed it.   
  
A soft arm surrounded her as Mr. Matusdo pulled his wife close, reassuring her as he gently escorted her back to their bedroom. Even though there were words that would possibly help, the silence said more than enough.   
  
Huffing as his body tried to work on a level this time of morning usually didn't require, Takato jerked his D-Arc from the belt loop and blinked as the readings got stronger. Suddenly, he skidded to a stop as the holo-projectic display came up to show both Renamon and Gargomon involved in a major fire fight.   
  
"But who are they fighting??" Takato asked the night sky as he glanced in the direction of the park. If the two energy signatures were Renamon and Gargomon, who were they fighting? Another Deva they didn't know about? Some other kind of Digimon able to shield their Digital Profile?  
  
Another flash of light and the ripple-echo from Gargomon's attack drew Takato's focus back towards the park and within seconds the young man was dashing headlong into battle.   
  
**Hang on Rika, I'm coming....**   
  
At the opposite side of the park, an ambulance screeched to a stop and two ladies--one clad in a white doctor's overcoat and blue low-heel pumps, the other in a cotton T-shirt with a solid heart design and denim jeans-- nearly leapt from the vehicle and began their own 100-yard dash towards the entrance when a strong voice called out from down the street.   
  
"Hey...you...stop right there!"   
  
Blinking, Rika and Amy Mizuno came to a halt and looked over at the security guard who had called out as the young man in his mid-20's jogged over, flashlight in hand. "I'm sorry ladies, but no one is allowed in the park. We had had reports of unidentified gang activity and are in the process of sealing off all entrances. I'm afraid you'll have to leave as we can't guarantee your safety..." his voice trailed off, finishing the cover story that had been created by his superiors in case of civilian interference.   
  
Rika felt the bile rising in her throat! She was not about to let some rent-a-cop keep her from helping Renamon; not when she was /this/ close! About to let loose a verbal barrage, the young woman was gave pause as a reassuring hand landed on her left shoulder.   
  
Smiling, Amy gently took over knowing full well that this situation called for a bit more...tact...than Rika was able to muster at this moment. "Of course officer, " pleasantly stated Amy as she moved a few steps closer..."I can understand that, but I'm Doctor Amy Mizuno and I heard that medical assistance might be required. This young lady is Rika, my assistant. Now if you'll be so kind as to let us pass we can see about getting help to...."  
  
"I'm sorry Doctor Mizuno, but no one, not even emergency services, are allowed inside the park boundaries at this time. If you care to go to the main entrance and join the others waiting for clearance than....urgh!"  
  
With a flash of motion, Rika had lunged forth and grabbed the man by his shirt front and jerked him down to her level, lighting flashing in her violet eyes as they locked onto his own started features.   
  
"Now you listen to me jerk! That's MY Digimon in there and she's in trouble!"  
  
The man paled, but if from Rika's anger or the fact that someone knew that Digimon were involved Amy couldn't tell.   
  
"Y...your..D..Digi....?" stuttered the guard as he stared at her in shock.   
  
"That right! MY Digimon. THAT means I'm a TAMER. A DIGIMON TAMER..." and as if to further prove her status, one hand left his front only to return a second later D-Arc in hand. "So you either let us by RIGHT NOW....or...."  
  
Amy blinked as a look of pure darkness seemed to cross Rika's eyes, giving the young woman an otherworldly appearance.   
  
"O...or....?"   
  
"Or I bring even stronger Digimon to Earth--creatures powerful enough to storm the Gates of Hell itself-- and THEY can ask you--for me--to let us pass. Now /which/ is it going to be....?" and with that Rika smiled darkly, secretly glad there was only enough information about the existence of the Tamers and their Digimon to confuse the entire issue, making it quite easy to create a frightening aura about her and her 'powers'.   
  
"I...I...I...I. ughhhhhhhhhh......." gurgled the man as in a fit of self-preservation his mind simply chose to shut down and he fainted onto the cold concrete of the sidewalk.   
  
Still holding her dark smile, Rika pulled out her sunglasses and slipped them on, only now looking up at Amy who had watched the whole incident pass without comment.   
  
"Well?" Rika asked, her voice still tinged with darkness as she was fully within 'bitch mode'...and loving every moment of it.   
  
Amy stood there for a long moment before she gave her young charge a smile. "Remind me to never get on your bad side..." she mentioned, the barest hint of humor in her voice.   
  
Nodding, Rika turned her attention back to the park and hid the smile that started to tug at the corners of her mouth. A distant flash of light pulled her attention back to the reason she was here in the first place. But first....  
  
"I really appreciate you helping me this much Amy, but you don't have to go any further. This isn't your fight."  
  
Amy turned the young woman around to face her and knelt down with a look of understanding in her eyes. "Rika, since that day Renamon materialized out of thin air and saved me from those muggers, I've been part of your life, even if by the thinnest of connections. Renamon has been a good friend since, and by extension you are my friend as well. So, being your friend in addition to being your doctor I can't...and won't...let you face this alone."  
  
Rika wanted to argue against her point, but she knew the elder woman was right. This woman was too much a part of her life already to ask her to step back now. Renamon trusted her; if not she would not have brought her to see Amy for the tests that needed to be done. Slowly, Rika's smile became much more pleasant and before she could even stop herself , the Tamer gave Amy a powerful hug of thanks.   
  
The moment passed slowly as Amy felt this was a rare occasion; for Rika to open up like she had this night was something Amy doubted she would ever see, based on what Renamon had told her about the Tamer.   
  
Pulling away, Rika let the moment past before taking a deep breath. Slowly releasing it, she leapt over the still-unmoving form of the security guard and into the park with Amy right behind her.   
  
**Please Renamon, be okay. Give me a chance to make you understand. That's all I ask....** pleaded the young woman as the pair entered the park and disappeared up the path as the sounds of battle grew louder with each step.   
  
With a sigh of relief, Takato gave thanks that the security guard that tried to chase him down gave up on the effort. Waiting a few seconds longer to make sure it was clear, the young Tamer scrambled out from under the park bench and back along the main path as the sounds of battle filled his ears.   
  
"DIAMOND STORM!!"  
  
"GARGOCANNON!"  
  
With an earth shattering collision, the powerful shards of crystal met the explosive rounds and canceled each other out, leaving both Renamon and Gargomon stalemated once more. Panting for breath, both combatants rushed for cover as Renamon took shelter behind a fountain with Gargomon and Henry taking advantage of a small tool shed off to one side of the main trail.   
  
Needless to say, the combatants were less than happy.   
"I...can't....keep this...up...much longer...Henry...." panted Gargomon as he watched Henry slump to his knees, back against the tool shed as he could easily see the exhaustion on his Tamers' face. "We can't keep trying to stall her. I don't want to hurt her, but we can't stand around and keep shooting to miss either!"   
  
"I know...Gargomon...I know!" angrily mumbled the young man as he stared at his few remaining cards. In disgust, he threw them down onto the Earth at his feet.   
  
At that Gargomon blinked, and tried to apologize. "Gee, I'm sorry Henry, I didn't mean to upset you...." his voice trailing off, the large Digimon not used to seeing his partner that angry.   
  
With a sad smile Henry looked up and shook his head. 'It's not Gargomon, it's just...how can we stop her without hurting her? And we've /got/ to stop her from getting to Takato! As angry as she is, there's no telling what she might do! I've used every defensive and restraining card I had on me and nothing worked!"  
  
Nodding in silent agreement, Gargomon looked at the remaining cards and blinked as an idea came to him. "Henry, what if we're going about this the wrong way??" asked the Champion Digimon.   
  
Looking up, Henry himself blinked at the odd question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We've been playing 'patty cake' with Renamon when we should playing football!"  
  
"It's a little early in the morning for sports analogies Gargomon...." mummered Henry as he looked up at his friend.   
  
"What I'm saying Henry is digivolve me to Rapidmon! If I can get close enough with one Tri-Beam, it'll knock her out cold without hurting her! That way it ends and we all keep our fur on!"  
  
Shaking his head, Henry frowned. "Too dangerous Gargomon! It'll take most of your energy to digivolve to Rapidmon, and if you should miss with the Tri-Beam you won't have the energy to try again! And if you get too close ..."  
  
"I know Henry! But there's no other way! Sooner or later Renamon's going to get past us, and I'm no urban commando! She gets into the city and Takato's a goner!" And with that Gargomon looked down at his Tamer, eyes filled with a regretful sadness.   
  
The churning in his gut was tearing him apart. He never thought...never expected...to ever fight Renamon one day. There were times early on it looked as if the fox Digimon would have preferred fighting to talking, but those days were long past.  
  
But now, she wanted to hurt a fellow Tamer. Possibly do worse. Henry still couldn't believe Takato had done what he was charged with doing, but he could see Renamon's point of view and that only added to his agony.   
  
Seconds creeped by like hours until Henry finally nodded in agreement and deftly picked up the deep blue card that lay atop the others, discarded minutes earlier in the soft dirt. Taking a deep breath the Tamer stood and ready himself as Gargomon did the same....  
  
Moments earlier, Renamon was quietly weighing her own options. This battle with Gargomon was taking much too long! Soon her prey would be protected by his parents, then by school. By tomorrow night, others could know of his treachery and apply their own punishments, but it would not be enough.   
  
It would never be enough for what he had done to Rika.   
  
A deep, bitter snarl surfaced from within the Digimon as her face tightened into a stone cold mask. **There is no more time to waste Henry...** silently apologized the Digimon as she stood and readied herself for what must be done.**...but neither you or Gargomon will stop me...**.   
  
Summoning all her strength, Renamon phased out of existence and materialized several feet up on a tree limb, looking down upon the tool shed. Crossing her arms, Renamon took a powerful leap, aimed, them summoned her attack...  
  
"DIAMOND STO...!"  
  
But as with all best laid plans....  
  
"GARGOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO......RAPIDMON!!"  
  
"TRI-BEAM!"  
  
"Wha....???"  
  
Caught totally off-guard by the appearance of Rapidmon, Renamon was distracted long enough for Rapidmon's Tri-Beam to explode behind her against the tree she had just been on.   
  
Her cry of agony lost in the explosion, Renamon was pushed by the shock wave several hundred feet until her limp form collided with the ground, bouncing once, then a second time, before landing at the base of a large oak tree.   
  
"AAAAAAH!" screamed Rika as she collapsed to her knees, feeling as if someone had rammed a white hot poker into her belly and was twisting it. Tears streamed from her eyes as she gasped for each bit of air, unable to hold back fearful sobs between breaths.   
  
Within seconds Amy's arms surrounded the woman, trying to offer what comfort she could. "Rika...what's wrong? Is it the baby?"  
  
Shaking her head, Rika clasped onto the doctor's arm for strength as she tried to ride out the agony running through her body. "No...not...baby. Renamon. She's hurt. I...can't..can't...feel...her..." but her voice trailed off as the young Tamer was unable to explain further, the pain taking most of her strength.   
  
Cradling the stunned Rika in her arms, the physician carried her the last few dozen yards to where the sounds of battle had ceased, but in its place now rested an uneasy silence.   
  
His energy all but depleted, the exhausted Rapidmon started to fall, digivolving back to Terriermon. As gently as possible, Henry caught his partner and the pair looked bleary-eyed at unmoving form of Renamon.   
  
"Oh...God Terriermon..." whispered the young Tamer. "What have I done...?"  
  
(To Be Concluded......) 


	5. pt IVb

Rage of the Heart--pt IVb  
by Fortress Maximus  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
1) Hello all. To be honest, I had to work 65 hours this week at work, dead on my feet and falling asleep at the keyboard. I am sorry it is not the full conclusion, but I PROMISE to have that up by Sunday night since I have that day off. Again, to everyone I am sorry for piecing this conclusion out, but I simply can't finish the other 10 or so pages tonight. But THANK YOU for being so patient and for the great reviews!  
  
F_M  
  
  
He just stood there, unable to move in the slightest as each as he could only stare at the still-unmoving form of Renamon.   
  
Terriermon sat there on Henry's shoulder, getting more worried by the second as he could see the terror filling his partner's eyes. The Digimon knew his partner all too well and could sense the despair that Henry was feeling; guilt over the battle that had just ended.   
  
The cream and teal colored Digimon moved to look his partner square in the eyes, locking his ears behind Henry's head. Terriermon knew what he had to do, and picked the most subtle way of proceeding  
  
"Henry, snap out of it!" he shouted, point blank range.   
  
"Wha...?!" yelped the Tamer, panting as the sudden loud exclamation jarred him back to reality. "Terriermon, what did you do that for??" he asked with more than a touch of anger in his voice.   
  
Still, the Digimon gave no ground as he put his hands on his hips and kept his gaze on Henry's eyes. "Because you were flaking out on me Henry! A few more minutes and you would have been on a fast track to needing therapy!"  
  
Frowning at the levity his partner was showing at such a moment, Henry flashed a look at his Digimon. "I can't believe....you....I....Terriermon, I may have killed Renamon with that move!" he yelled back, the anger in his voice growing.   
  
Terriermon winced at the snarl in Henry's voice, but the small Digimon didn't back down. He had to stop his friend from laying blame where it didn't belong as he had done so many times in the past.  
  
"No, Henry you're the one that's wrong! It was my decision to digivolve to Rapidmon just as it was my choice to use the Tri-Beam. Renamon was out of control and we both knew it! No matter if Takato did what she claims or not, you and I /both/ know that nothing good would have come from that meeting! So what we did was for the best of everyone involved Henry...".   
  
  
The Tamer stood there, shocked by the boldness and accuracy of his partner's words. The logical part of his mind had been making similar statements, trying to ease the growing guilt in his soul. But it wasn't under Terriermon's pointblank barrage hit home that he understood what he was thinking and feeling; that what he did was painful but necessary. With a worried glance he looked over at Renamon's form.   
  
"She looks so...still."  
  
"She's okay Henry. I hit her with the weakest Tri-Beam I could" informed the Digimon as the floppy eared Terriermon guided Henry over and together both sat on opposite sides of the resting Digimon.   
  
From this close, Henry could see that Terriermon was right once again as Renamon's breathing was coming in soft, slow motions as the unconscious Digimon was oblivious to the conversation around her.   
  
A footfall landed on the path right above the trio, silhouetted in the fading starlight.  
  
"And I take it there's a reason WHY you hit her with a Tri-Beam in the first place Terriermon??" growled Takato as he stood watching the pair, his right hand clutching his own Digivice tightly.   
  
Amy struggled to keep the young woman going as Rika's body seemed to be concerned with nothing more than collapsing into a heap and not move for the next several hours. It was then Amy thought she heard voices talking and with a slight whisper she was able to get Rika focused on which direction to go and the duo moved towards the sounds.   
  
Jumping up, Henry superimposed himself between the just-arrived Tamer and the still unmoving form of Renamon.   
  
"Takato! What are you doing here??" as the shocked voice as Takato's frame came clearly into view as the young man took a few steps forward.   
  
~~T...kao....?~~  
  
"Getting confused as heck Henry! What's going on?! I get a reading that there's two Digimon in the park so I rush over here and make my mom /royally/ mad with me in the process. Then I get here to find out it's Gargomon and Renamon fighting who I thought was some kinda Digimon who could shield their Digital Profiles like a Deva, but no... I hear that it was her and Rapidmon fighting! So you wanna tell me what's going on here, and where's Rika!?" asked the boy, taking only the shortest of breaths possible to say the entire mess at once.   
  
Terriermon blinked, not just from the onslaught of verbal questioning but from the sheer surprise of having Takato...here....now! **If Renamon wakes us now, she's going to go ballistic when she spots goggle-boy!**  
  
Henry stood there for a moment, not sure what to do first. Parts of him wanted to ask is what Renamon said was true, did he go that far with Rika? . And if he did ra...take advantage of her, why did he do it?? What possessed him to turn against a fellow Tamer??  
  
But as he noticed Terriermon's face, the most important thing became clear: get Takato out of here before Renamon wakes up. "Takato, we'll explain everything but right now we've got to get you out of here!" yelled Henry as he grabbed Takato's arm.   
  
~~Ta..kato.? Why does....sound...familiar...?~~  
  
Blinking at getting the bum's rush, Takato jerked his arm free from Henry's grasp and fixed his friend with a hard gaze. "No way! I'm not leaving this park till I find out what got you two fighting and I find Rika!" shouted the young man, uncaring the echo drifted across the park.   
  
~~Rika?~~  
~~Rika!~  
  
Something deep in Renamon stirred, almost primal in nature. A long-deep seeded need to protect the human...her human...NO, her friend.  
  
But protect her from who?  
  
~~Takato?~~  
~~To protect Rika...to protect her from....dangers. Dangers....like....~~  
  
"TAKATO!!!"  
  
Renamon bolted upright onto her feet, all traces of pain being ignored through her sheer force of will. Her scream echoed through the park, reaching Rika's ears and giving the stunned young woman a burst of strength as she pulled away from Amy and staggered towards the sounds of her best friend and partner.   
  
"BETRAYER!"  
  
With one swift move, Renamon had grasped Takato, shoving the Tamer into a thick tree trunk. Sick, gasping sounds escaped Takato's throat as the young man struggled for a half-gasp of life-giving oxygen.  
  
Cries of 'Renamon, don't!' erupted from both Henry and Terriermon, but Renamon ignored them for now. Rika's honor would be regained. It was with no small sense of satisfaction Renamon watched the boy struggle helpless in her grasp.   
  
"Do you like how it feels Takato!?" she sneered..."To be powerless while someone you trusted turns on you in an instant?! DO YOU?!"...she raged, grip increasing slightly around his neck. "Now you know a tenth of what Rika went through the night you raped her in that cave!"  
  
Takato's eyes went wide as saucers as what Renamon accused him of registered in his mind. He tried to struggle against the hold; explain that he would /never/ to that to Rika, but it was no use as the fox's grip was unbreakable.   
  
" She had so little innocence left and you...YOU...stole from her the last part that was hers to give freely! How could you do that to her?!"...but there was no answer as Takato could shake is head in response, and that only angered the Digimon further.   
  
"Henry, /do/ something please!" whispered Terriermon urgently as he watched helpless. He knew how smart Henry was; they're /had/ to be a way to stop this!   
  
But there was nothing the Tamer could do; it would take a greater power than he possessed to stop Renamon at this point.   
  
It was then a pair of shadows appeared on the ground in front of him, cast by a still functioning safety lamp that gave Henry the first sense of hope since getting that phone call such a short time ago. The same feeling began to envelope Terriermon as one form was wholly unfamiliar, but one was well known, as if sent by the powers above in answer to the Digimon's unspoken prayers.   
  
"Renamon....?"  
  
The fox Digimon felt her blood freeze in place as she turned to face away from Takato for the first time in minutes. Upon the top of the hill stood an exhausted Rika, being partially supported by an equally worried Amy Miznuno.   
  
"Rika...you should not....be here..." began Renamon softly, but paused as with one final glare she released Takato and the youth slumped to the ground gasping for breath. Watching closely, Rika left Amy's side and slowly made her way down the hill. Nearly stumbling at one point, Rika recovered and reached the bottom of the hill still clenching her aching side.  
  
An oppressive silence filled the park as Digimon and Tamer physically stood less than a few feet apart, but the emotional distance was light years at least.   
  
"Go home Rika. Please..."  
  
"I had to come Renamon..."  
  
"After what he did to you!?"... replied the female Digimon with a snarl in her voice.   
  
"But that's just it Renamon! Takato didn't rape...he didn't do what you think he did!"  
  
"Don't protect him Rika, he doesn't deserve it! I saw the bruise where he hit you, the mixed scents...the distance between you two!"  
  
"I have to protect him Renamon because what happened that night was as much my fault as his!" She paused, looking away from both Takato and Renamon to compose herself; but it was a futile gesture as the tears began to flow of their own accord. Slowly Rika looked back at her friend..."Renamon, he didn't /take/ anything that night; I /asked/ him to make love to me!"  
  
She could only stand there, more stunned by the admission of passion than the impact with that tree no so long ago. Time crawled for Renamon as she looked into the eyes of her Tamer and saw only the boundless truth and not some cover, some subterfuge, said out of fear from retaliation by Takato.   
  
Kneeling down, Renamon faced Rika eye to eye, the only word escaping her lips was a soft 'why?"   
  
Rika was about to answer, but then realized that both Henry and Terriermon were listening, and despite their right to know for all they had risked, now was not the time or place. With a glance outside the park, Rika's gaze focused on a tall building to the right of the closer Hypos Tower.   
  
With a nod, Renamon understood and looked back over at the others gathered as Amy was slowly trying to calm Takato by explaining as best she could. Unable to meet Takato face-to-face, Renamon looked at the shadows lost in thought while Rika explained.   
  
"Renamon and I are going to talk. We'll be back soon."   
  
Looking up, Takato stood hesitantly, his eyes darting back and forth between Renamon and the young woman whom he wanted so much to talk too. "Rika...I..." he started, but was quieted by a shake of her head. Falling still, the goggle-clad Tamer sank back to his knees, but this time flanked by both Henry and Terriermon, each trying in their own way to help Takato understand the events of the past few minutes.   
  
With a nod of understanding, each tried to give a look of support for the minutes ahead.   
  
Without another word Rika turned and once enveloped in Renamon's embrace, vanished into the shadows like a ghost.   
  
With only the slightest hint of air displacement to announce their arrival, Renamon and Rika materialized on top of the building; dubious safety at being seen but a breathtaking view of the city nonetheless. Seconds later, Tamer and Digimon parted as Rika walked over to the ledge, taking in the fresh air and sights she so seldom got to enjoy from this vantage point.   
  
Renamon simply gazed at the stars, wishing that one of them would reveal why she had done what she did, and why, only now, did the guilt begin to gnaw at her...  
  
"Renamon...?"  
  
Shaken from her thoughts, the Digimon looked over at her partner and took a deep breath to calm herself before answering. "Yes, Rika...?"  
  
"Why did you think I was raped by Takato?"  
  
Renamon winced as the one question she truly didn't want to answer was now due in full......  
  
(To be Concluded......) 


	6. Part V--CONCLUSION

Rage of the Heart--Conclusion  
By: FortressMaximus  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
1) It's DONE! Thank you to EVERYONE who was patient with me through work changes, massive thunderstorms, and the occasional desertion of a muse or two, but I really hope you like the ending and it was worth the wait. I might do a sequel, but it all depends on what the reviews say (hint! *grin*) as I have several projects I've neglected far too long as it is. Anyway, thanks to all who've read this far and I hope you enjoy it!  
2) PS--I don't own Digimon. Duh.   
  
F_M  
  
Rage of the Heart  
  
Conclusion  
  
  
  
Rika watched as Renamon collected her thoughts, wondering what kind of answer her Digimon would give. It was now a strange mix of feelings that filled the human; part wanting to know why Renamon had perceived Takato as a threat, the other half didn't want to know, lest it be a temptation to change her mind.   
  
Torn for weeks afterwards, Rika tried to come to terms what had happened, but it was only several days ago when-in a moment of crystal clear realization-that she needed...and wanted...the goggle-headed boy in her life.   
  
But several days can witness many changes; just as the past few hours had forever changed Rika's dreams about her future. Now that she carried Takato's child, to change her mind would affect three lives, not just one.   
  
Such a decision was not to be taken lightly now, if it ever was.   
  
Renamon paused in her movements as she noticed Rika's hand caressing her belly, as if trying to assure herself the life within was still safe. The Digimon watched as Rika drifted off into a world of daydreams and found some comfort when a soft smile spread over her Trainer's face as the minutes passed.   
  
**At least her dreams are still happy...**  
  
Tempted to let Rika dream, Renamon considered for a moment not bothering her; letting the night pass without answering Rika's query. But that moment folded quickly as Renamon knew that only the truth, told honestly and openly, could attempt to salvage what she had damaged this night.   
  
"Rika…?"  
  
Startled, the young woman looked over at Renamon, gently pushing her own thoughts into a safe corner of her mind, giving her full attention to her friend and what was about to be said.   
  
"I thought Takato had…taken advantage of you…because a similar incident happened to me a long time ago in the Digital world, and the parallels were to great to ignore…".  
  
Stunned silence filled the rooftop as the human sat there, shocked by the admission from her partner and friend. Although tempted to comfort the Digimon, Rika held her questions for now, knowing that Renamon was revealing something that would never be spoken of again.   
  
Renamon continued as she relieved that day from so long ago. "Some time before I digivolved into this form Rika, I was Viximon, my 'in-training' stage as you would call it. Myself and many other young Digimon found ourselves a safe place within a pack of nomadic Digimon who wondered the wastelands around Desolation Mountain…." she paused, giving herself time to reflect..."Our leader, so to speak, was a SaberLeomon who treated each of us fairly and with equality, regardless of our power levels. For many years we wondered the plains, salvaging whatever kind of life we could from our travels. "  
  
The words floated there in the open air of early morning as Rika continued to listen without comment. Her violet eyes were now seemingly elsewhere, as if Renamon's words were taking the young Tamer back to that time so long ago.   
  
The Digimon watched her partner for a moment, finding strength in her company, before continuing down the dark roads of a memory she swore to never tread again.   
  
"One evening, some time after nightfall, those of us still awake heard sounds that could only have been of SaberLeomon engaged in terrible battle. After waking the others, we rushed to find him, only to arrive too late as he had defeated his opponent and was in the process of downloading his data."   
  
"Renamon…?" came the soft question as Rika spoke for the first time in long minutes. "Who was he fighting….?"  
  
Sadly the Digimon shook her head. "I do not know Rika. Perhaps if I /had/ known, I could have done something to prevent what was to come next."  
  
Rika cocked her head slightly, listening intently but said nothing to let Renamon find her own pace before continuing.   
  
"After that battle some of us noticed…changes… in our friend. His temper was much shorter; his patient nonexistent. Rather than laugh with us by the nighttime fire, he would pace and brood in the darkness away from us, seemingly in conversation with himself. Then, one day, he asked me to patrol with him."  
  
Again the fox Digimon paused, but now her arms were wrapped tightly around her body, as if to protect her from the nightmare about to be revealed. Rika wanted to help defended her friend from the tides of memory about to wash over her, but the Tamer knew this battle was for Renamon alone.   
  
She didn't have to like it though.  
  
"I learned that night the download had turned him partially Viral. The mood swings and arguments with himself were the two halves of him at war, each trying to maintain control. He attacked me, his Viral side in control as he ri...ripped chunks of data from my body. I felt betrayed Rika; betrayed by someone who I had called a friend. And yet, he would as easily delete me as he would his most hated enemy. I fought back as best I could, but he was simply too powerful...".  
  
Rika stood shakily, body simply numb from the horrible play-by-play of that night so long ago. She wanted to comfort her friend; to chase such a horrible image away. But she had to know..."How...?" she asked softly, her voice barely audible over the rusting breeze.  
  
"Something inside of me Rika happened. I was so mad at him for betraying me, and myself for being so weak that I swore that I would never let anyone hurt me or those I choose to care about again. There was this light and I was suddenly Renamon."  
  
Turning, Renamon looked back up at the night sky as she neared the end of her story. "We fought for another hour Rika, each blow being mimicked by the other until at the very final moment, the good SaberLeomon he use to be broke through and held himself back to let me do what needed be done."  
  
"You...killed him...?" she asked in the softest voice Renamon had ever come from her.   
  
"No, I gave him a warriors death. However, the others did not see him attack me, nor were they aware of his Viral infection. The truth, in their eyes, was that I killed their friend and I paid the price in being exiled. On that day I promised that I would never give up trying, no matter the foe and I would protect those I care for no matter the cost..." and with that Renamon finished and closed the door on that part of her history once more. The truth was open for Rika to see, and the fox Digimon could now only wait for judgment  
  
Rika sat there, at first stunned by what have been reveled, but as the moments passed she began to see Renamon's point of view. Takato, like her former friend, infected by the evil of the Digital world when Takato's rage created Megidramon. The bruise on her cheek which could have easily been a result of that rage being set loose. The icy distance between her and Takato after being rescued, both too afraid to make the first move to heal their troubled spirits. And now, with his child growing inside her....  
  
"I understand Renamon."  
  
The Digimon still didn't turn around, unwilling to show Rika the fear she held in her eyes.   
  
"But understanding isn't forgiveness..."  
  
Wincing, the fox could only nod as the tears began to fall as thoughts of loosing Rika's friendship forever began to fill her mind.   
  
"And right now, I can't forgive you for what you did...until you forgive yourself."  
  
Renamon jerked around and looked at her Tamer, as if unsure as to what had just been said. Hesitantly, Renamon went to walk over to her friend, but stopped, unsure of so many things right now. Her words and thoughts were a jumbled mess with no real response coming to her mind.   
  
Seeing the confusion her partner was in, Rika walked over and in no uncertain terms grabbed her friend in a powerful hug, forcing away all the fears and doubts that now plagued the Digimon. The Tamer buried herself in the golden fur as Renamon's paws and arms slid around her and they each shared a moment of pure joy, simply being cared for by the other.   
  
It was more than a few minutes later when Rika looked up at Renamon with tear stained cheeks. "Promise me you'll try?" she asked softly.   
  
Renamon nodded hesitantly before looking at her partner, finally speaking in a soft, broken tone. "I will try Rika, for you. But..."   
  
"But you are not sure what Takato will feel?"  
  
At that, Renamon nodded.   
  
"Then there is only one way to find out Renamon..." suggested the Tamer as her gaze fell onto the park.   
  
With only a slight hint of air rushing to where they once stood, nothing was left to mark their presence as the first hints of sunlight erupted across the sky...   
  
"So, you became involved with Renamon shortly after she rescued you from some muggers?" clarified Henry as Dr. Mizuno smiled in agreement.   
  
"That's right Henry. Apparently she and Rika had some slight falling out due to a Digimon called IceDevimon...?" and with that she paused, looking at the young Tamer to see if her name usage was correct. With a nod from Henry, Amy nodded then continued..."It seems that Renamon had taken to patrolling areas further away than she normally ventured into, and one night she saw my situation. With no thought about her own welfare, she jumped in and quite possibly saved my life. Afterwards we returned to my clinic, where I bandaged up the deeper cuts and scrapes. A few nights later she dropped by to see how I was, and thus began our weekly conversations."  
  
"I wonder why Renamon never told us...?" mused Terriermon as he climbed up on Henry's head, taking his usual place.   
  
"You know how private she is Terriermon. I doubt even Rika knew about their friendship until tonight...".   
  
Looking at his partner's upside- down expression, the Digimon only replied with a soft 'uh humm.." before his ears raised up on their own, a sure sign he heard...or felt...somthing familiar.   
  
Seconds later Rika and Renamon shimmered back into reality, only several feet from where they had departed but an hour ago. Strained silence filled the glade as each player in this game tried to figure out what was to happen next.   
  
It was Renamon, after a reassuring glance from her Trainer, that broke through the stillness of the group and walked over towards Henry and Terriermon, easily noticing the latter tensing slightly more with each step.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
"Yea Renamon?" asked the young Tamer quietly as Terriermon listened atop his partner's shoulders.   
  
"You and Terriermon risked yourselves to keep me from making a terrible mistake, and in my anger I did not listen to your words. All I can offer is an apology and a promise that such misjudgments will not happen again."  
  
Blinking, the pair looked at each other before Henry gave her a gentle smile. "I understand Renamon. Sometimes, no matter how much we try, our emotions run away with us. It doesn't make us more or less of a good person or Digimon, but rather what we learn from it. The main thing is you now realize that Takato was innocent."  
  
Renamon nodded, then slightly bowed before Henry; a sign she respected his wisdom and as a formal apology for what she had put him through. The young human blinked, shocked for a moment at the compliment, but responded in the same fashion as if to help Renamon close the door on this night so she...and them...could move forward.   
  
It was only as she stood once more did the Digimon spot Takato's silhouette leaning against a lone picnic table several feet away. Henry and Terriermon's gaze followed her as all present knew what was...what /had to/ ...happen next.   
  
With slow and as non-threatening motions as possible, Renamon began the walk over towards to Takako. The Digimon paused however when she realized that her one form was casting more shadows than comfort allowed. With a soft glance, she looked over at the trio and asked in a respectful tone..."Doctor Mizuno..Henry, Terriermon; could I have a moment with Takato...alone?"  
  
The three looked at each other, then towards Rika who nodded her approval. With a gentle grace the three departed, leaving Renamon alone with the young Tamer who she had held in such contempt so few hours ago.   
  
Takato shivered as he felt Renamon's gaze upon him once more. He knew now-with Henry's help-that Renamon was upset about what had happened between him and Rika. However, he loved the young woman with all his heart, and he would not back down from anyone--Renamon included-- to defend those feelings. Summoning all his courage, the goggle-clad Tamer was determined to hold his ground. Meeting her powerful gaze with his own, Takato held back /any/ sign of fear.   
  
To Renamon, he might has well have been holding a sign that said; 'Please don't rip me to shreds..'  
  
"Takato?"  
  
"Y..yea Renamon?" he stuttered, hating himself for it.   
  
"I will not attempt to apologize for my behavior towards you."  
  
She watched as his eyes widened like saucers, but the Digimon continued..."I threatened an ally, and even worse I was about to do something that could have destroyed a fam....a circle of friends who mean more to me than anything else on this or the Digital world. For what I thought, and believed, of you I do not deserve your forgiveness. All I ask that whatever hatred or anger you possess for me that you do not put it upon Rika; she tried to stop me, but in my rage I failed to listen."  
  
The Tamer stood there for a long moment, a million thoughts cascading through his young mind as he tried to sort out all the pieces of the puzzle that had been...almost literally at one point...shoved down his throat. But now, upon seeing the look on Renamon's face and hearing the sadness in her voice, all Takato could do is look at the Digimon and try to ease her pain.   
  
"Uhm...Remanom, I'm not going to pretend I wasn't really scared when you grabbed me, but I think I understand that you thought I hurt Rika, and I guess...well, I'd kinda go all freaky if someone tried to hurt her too. But, I want you to know that I really /really/ care for her Renamon, and if I ever do hurt her, then I deserve whatever punishment I get."  
  
At that Renamon blinked, surprised by the maturity she saw in his eyes. It was then, at that moment, she realized that whatever happened in that cave; whatever decision came to pass that turned them from friends to lovers, might never be fully known. But the effects-Rika more open and happy, Takato more confident and mature, were easy to see.   
  
A flash of movement caught her attention and the Digimon looked down to see Takato's outstretched hand. Taken off-guard by the offering, Renamon hesitantly put forth her own right paw and reached forward. After a moment, each shook as both human and Digimon put the night behind them, their respective feelings for one special young woman more important than anything else.   
  
A sigh of relief seemed to fill the air as Amy and the others slowly walked over, each more than grateful to put this night behind them. After a few more minutes of debating what to tell their families, each Tamer and their Digimon paired off to return home with a almost-true-but-not-quite cover story. It was only then that Rika and Takato caught the others' eye and the two drifted together.   
  
"Uhm..Rika...?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you think that maybe we could...erm...."  
  
"Could what?" prompted the young woman, amazed at how embarrassed the young man could get over asking her out, considering all they had faced since becoming Tamers.   
  
"You wanna...grab an ice cream sundae after school tomorrow and...you know...talk for a little while?" hesitantly asked the young man as the fingers of his right hand intertwined with her left.   
  
Smiling at the blush that began to fill Takato's cheeks, Rika squeezed his hand back slightly. After shooting the spying Terriermon a look that promised slow death if the floppy-eared Digimon said anything about her holding Takato's hand to anyone not currently in the know she admitted..."I'd like that Takato..." before catching a look from Amy as a reminder that /some/ things were still unresolved. Her smile faded slightly, but not enough to alarm Takato as she suggested a slight addendum.   
"...but there's this new place close to where Dr. Mizuno works, and maybe afterwards we can stop by and you can get to know her. She's really interested in Digimon and I'm sure she'd love to hear about some stories of you and Guilmon's adventures...".  
  
Laughing, Takato nodded his head. "Sure...okay! But I bet there's a lot more interesting stuff to talk about than me..!" and with that he laughed softly as Rika joined in.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure something will pop up....." she added, the smile on her face turning from soft to catlike, as if a feline who just got the prize canary at a bird show.   
  
For the rest of the walk home, Takato couldn't quite figure out why Rika had such a weird look on her face.   
  
  
  
Epilog  
  
"Takato...?"  
  
"Takato, are you okay...?" asked Rika, the worry clear in her voice.   
  
"Takato, can you hear me?" asked Dr. Mizuno as she took out a small penlight and tested the young man's visual acuity.   
  
The world seemed to suddenly freeze as the words finally registered in his young brain. But, they /couldn't/ have meant what they did...  
Did they?   
No. He simply misunderstood; too many ice cream sundaes was the real problem here.   
Still, nothing that a nap couldn't solve....   
Rika would understand.....   
She was nice like that.   
  
"Rika, watch out. I believe he's going to....."  
  
*THUD!*  
  
The trio of ladies-Renamon, Amy Mizuno, and Rika-stared at the fainted form of Takato, the young man blissfully out like a light for a few minutes at least. Quiet filled the room until Renamon glanced over at her partner.   
  
"At least he's taking it well..." the Digimon offered hopefully as the start of a broad grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.   
  
FIN 


End file.
